


How Things Changed

by Demonqueen82



Series: Things Change [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonqueen82/pseuds/Demonqueen82





	1. Chapter 1

**Two weeks Before Sophomore Year**

**Veronica**

She paces the living room waiting for Piz to get there. She hated to do this but the time away made her think and with everything that happened with the video helped her see that being with a nice guy wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Her dad was at the office giving her the privacy that she needed to do this.

The knock on the door brings her out of her thoughts.

Taking a deep breath she opens it.

"Hey, Veronica." Piz says with a big smile, he leans in to give her a kiss and she turns her head.

"We need to talk." she says.

"Four words no guy likes to hear." Piz jokes.

"Piz...sit down." she says sitting down on the couch.

He sits down next to her. She moves so that she is facing him and that they are not talking.

"Shoot." he says.

"Piz, we...You are a really great guy but I don't think that we should see each other anymore."

"What?" he looks at her in shock.

"I think we should break up."

"This is about Logan isn't it. What are we not epic enough for you? Does there have to be something wrong with the guy for the relationship to last with you or what?" he says snidely.

"This has nothing to do with Logan and everything to do with me. You are a nice guy and..."

"Yeah right. If I'm such a nice guy why are we breaking up?!"

"Piz..."

"If its not Logan than what you meet someone while you were away!" he says standing up.

"There is no one else." she says calmly.  _Who knew that dealing with Logan's hiss fits would pay off._

The front door opens.

"Hey V. Need some help." Weevil says coming into the apartment.

"Oh that's just fucking perfect. So it's not Logan but the thug. Fucking figures." Piz snarls brushing past him, leaving.

She drops her head into her hands.

"Breaking up really is hard to do, huh?"

"Weevil..."

"See ya later V."

"Weevil, why are you here?" she asking brushing the stray tear out of her eyes.

"Was going to ask for your help with something but I can handle it." he says closing the door behind him as he leaves.

* * *

**Weevil**

He pulls into a open parking spot next to her car.  _You're just asking a friend if you can crash on her couch not a big deal._

He knows that the Sheriff wont mind. He hung out here a lot while V was gone but he wants to make sure it will be okay with her.

He's at door when he hears it.

"Yeah right. If I'm such a nice guy why are we breaking up?!"  _Son of a bitch that's the boyfriend._

He doesn't hear her response.

"If its not Logan than what you meet someone while you were away!"

_Okay this is done._

"Hey V. Need some help." he says walking in like he owns the place.  _Give me a reason to throw you out._

"Oh, that's just fucking perfect. So it's not Logan but the thug. Fucking figures." the now ex snarls at her as he stalks past him.

He watches as she drops her head into her hands.

"Breaking up really is hard to do, huh?" he tries to joke.

"Weevil." she says softly.

_Fuck._ "See ya later, V." he says turning to leave.. He knows that she is upset and doubts that she wants him around.

"Weevil, why are you here?"  _Don't turn around. Don't turn around._

"Was going to ask for your help with something but I can handle it." he tells her closing the door behind him.

He hates leaving her but he knows that he is the last thing she needs at the moment.

He pulls out his phone and calls Mac.

"Mac. I hate voicemail. Listen don't tell her I called but I think V could use you right now. I kinda walked in on her breaking up with whatever his name is and he might have gotten the wrong idea." he says leaving her a message.

* * *

**Veronica**

She's eating a bowl of ice cream when Mac let's herself in.

"Okay, I thought you were dumping him not the other way around." Mac jokes sitting down next to her.

"I did." she mutters.

"Want to talk about it?"

"First he though it was about Logan. He actually asked if there has to be something wrong with the guy for a relationship to work."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Than asked if I met someone while I was gone because there has to be someone else I can't be ending this unless there is someone else."

Mac just takes a bite of the ice cream.

"Weevil chose that moment to come in. So Piz automatically assumes that he is the reason I'm breaking up with him and walks out." she says placing her now empty bowl on the table.

"I don't know what to tell you, Bond. Why was Weevil here anyway?"

"I don't know. He said that he was going to ask for my help with something but I have a feeling when he figured out what he just walked into, he changed his mind."

Whatever Mac was going to say was cut off by Wallace walking in, not looking happy.

"You couldn't give a guy some warning." he says.

"I..." she stutters.

"Can I ask why?" Wallace asks.

"He's a nice guy and what happened before summer helped me see that if he stays with me, he won't be a nice guy anymore. It's bad enough that I have corrupted you and Mac. I don't think I should bring him over to the dark side."

"Yeah, I went kicking and screaming. I get it, supafly. I just hate that I found out that Piz is going to be my roommate again this year."

"Oh, fuck." she and Mac mutter.

* * *

"So I hear congratulations are in order." she hears behind her. She turns to find Logan and Dick with their boards.

She knew she shouldn't have come out but Backup needed a walk.

"Not sure what you mean." she says trying to act clueless.

"I heard through the grapevine that you and Piz split." Logan says with a smirk.

"Yeah, I am a single woman and plan to stay that way this year." she snarks.

"Does this mean you wont be showing up on my doorstep begging me to take you back." he says with a joker smile.

"Logan..." she laughs.

"There's that smile. Catch ya later, Ronnie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Day Before Sophomore Year Begins**

**Veronica**

She lays on the beach with Mac and Backup.

Wallace is once again flying one of his planes.

The three of them were enjoying the last day before school started back up.

She hadn't seen Piz since they broke up. Wallace had seen him and to make things easier she agreed for them to only hang out when Piz wasn't around so that things wouldn't be stressful.

Mac got lucky this year and ended up with a single room.

She had bumped into Logan again and they were slowly getting back to the point where they could hang out as friends.

Her dad and Alicia were dating again. As long as he was happy she didn't care.

So far things are going good right now.

She has her best friends Mac and Wallace.

Her and Weevil are hanging out when they can, not just when she has work for him.

She and Logan are starting to talk like normal human beings.

She's even being nice to Dick. Part of her hopes that one day they will be able to be friends again like they were when they were kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Week after Sophomore Year Began**

**Veronica**

She looks up when she notices someone hovering next to her.

"Dick."

"Ummm Ronnie, did he tell you?" Dick asks shuffling from foot to foot unable to look at her.

"I'm sorry. I don't speak surfer-frat boy. You are going to have to clarify."

"Logan..did he tell you?"

"Tell me what? I've been so busy with this schedule that I've barely seen or talked to anyone."

"He left. I went to the Grande to see if he wanted to go surfing this morning only to be told that he checked out. I called his phone and it went right to voicemail. He wasn't in any of his classes, which didn't surprise me but..."

"Hold on..are you saying that Logan is what gone."

"Yeah..I checked my email just a little bit ago to see if he sent anything and there was an email saying that he was leaving Neptune, that he wanted fresh start somewhere that people didn't know him as Aaron Echolls son or that kid that got away with it. Did you know? Am I the only one he didn't bother to tell?" as he talks she turns to her laptop and goes right to her emails.

There is nothing from Logan.

"I think you might be the only one he did tell." she tells him.

"Oh.."

"Yeah..Thanks for telling me. I'll see you around." she says quickly grabbing her stuff and leaving.

* * *

** Weevil **

_This job sucks_

He fixes the light in the library and gets off the table.

Not making much noise he turns to leave when he notices V talking with Logan's friend, Dick.

"Hold on..are you saying that Logan is what gone." he hears her say which causes him to stop right where he is standing, just out of their view.

"Yeah..I checked my email seeing if he sent anything and there was an email saying that he was leaving Neptune that he wanted fresh start somewhere that people didn't know him as Aaron Echolls son. Did you know? Am I the only one he didn't bother to tell?" as he talks she turns to her laptop.

"I think you might be the only one he did tell." she tells him.  _Oh that's uncool, Opie._

"Oh.."

"Yeah..Thanks for telling me. I'll see you around." he watches as she quickly grabs her stuff and leaves.

"So Opie split?" he says coming over to Dick.

"Apparently..." Dick says turning to leave.

"Guess that means V is the only friend that you have left, huh? Well a friend that isn't after your bank account." he snarks brushing past Dick when Dick stops short. "See ya around, Dick."


	4. Chapter 4

**One Month Later**

**Veronica**

Being single with friends that were dating people was okay at first but now it was getting uncomfortable being the third of fifth wheel depending who she was with.

_Which explained why she was currently kind of friendless on a Friday night._

Wallace and Piz were out on the town and having your ex-girlfriend that you hate around when trying to hook up was awkward.

Alicia and her dad were doing a test trial of him staying there this weekend to see how Darrel could handle it.

Mac was out with the guy she was seeing.

_Being blown off for date was becoming habit._

She was still annoyed with Logan for not even bothering to tell her goodbye. Having to be told by Dick about him leaving had been the nail in the coffin that she wasn't his friend.

_Be nice Veronica, the two of you have a seize fire going right now. He doesn't bug you and you don't make his life hell._

She could see if Weevil wanted to do something but he was more than likely out with friends or spending time with his family.

_Fuck it. I'll take Backup for a walk on the beach, grab some takeout and rent some movies. I'll have a nice quiet and bring night home alone. Maybe get a little drunk while I'm at it._

She grabs her wallet and is putting on her jacket when there is a knock at the door.

"Weevil, what are you doing here?" she asks as he comes in.

"Do I need a reason to come hang out with a friend?" he snarks.

"When said friend is about to head out, yeah."

"Shit V, I was bored out of my skull at home okay. Thought maybe you had some work or something I could do."

"Want to go with me to take Backup for a run on the beach and maybe grab some take out and movies afterward."

"Only if there is vodka involved."

"Sure when we get back." she says with a grin.

* * *

**Weevil**

He follows her and Backup to her car.

"In boy." she says opening the back door.

"Me or him?" he jokes.

She just shakes her head and laughs. "Get in, Weevil."

"Well since you asked so nicely." he jokes and gets in.

They head over to Dog Beach.

She lets out Backup and they sit on the beach as he runs around.

"So I know why I was bored. What's your excuse?" she asks him.

_Crap..._ "My sister took Ophelia to spend the weekend with her dad. Hector..his dumbass is dating this chick that hates me. Aside from my family, Hector and you are really the only people I spend time with. What about you, why are you alone tonight."

"Dad is with Alicia, they are trying a overnight to see if Darrel can handle him living there. Mac is with her boy and Wallace is out with Piz. Funny thing I debated calling you to see if you wanted to do anything but I though you would be with family." she says nudging him with her shoulder.

He just smirks. _If you wanted out hang out I wouldn't have had any plans._

"So, the Sheriff is thinking about moving in with Alicia? Wallace's mom?" he asks trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. More than thinking actually. He offered me the apartment. I'm more than likely going to see if Mac wants to move in with me though." she says with a laugh.

Backup chooses that moment to run back to them saving him from offering to move in with her, barreling into them causing them to fall back. He looks over to see that Backup has somehow pulled at her top enough to reveal her bra.

"Down boy." she laughs fixing her top and pushing Backup out of her lap. _Down boy sounds about right._ He adjust himself quickly before she notices that he was staring.

"So what's the plan?" he asks as they stand up, she hooks Backup on his leash and head back toward her car.

"Well, we've let Backup get rid of some of his energy. You want to get pizza or Chinese?"

"You have to ask? Chinese." he says with a smirk.

She smiles and does that head tilt that still causes him to lose his breath all these years later. "Good choice. We'll go order some food and than go rent some movies before heading back to the apartment."

"Vodka?" he smirks.

"I have some at home." she says with a laugh as they get into the car.

* * *

**Veronica**

She is wondering the aisles trying to find a good movie that she hasn't seen multiple times when she hears a voice fro her nightmares.

"Veronica Mars." the voice says with a sneer. "Why am I not surprised to find you alone and searching for a movie on a Friday night."

"Madison Sinclair. Shouldn't you be in a coffin, the sun is still out." she says turning around.

"Ha ha. You are so funny. What's the matter, Veronica? Lose your only friends?" Madison sneers.

"Hey, _mama._ I think I found something that both of us will agree on." Weevil says coming up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and shows her the movies that he has found.

"Weevil." Madison sneers looking at the two of them. "How fitting that the two of you are together. Finally admitting what everyone has always know."

"Madison, piss off." she says moving out of Weevil's arms but intertwines her fingers with his and they brush past her holding hands.

They go right to the counter and get the movies that he picked out, even though she had yet to actually see what they were and leave the store.

"You okay, V?" he asks the instant they are outside.

"Yeah..." she says softly.

"Can I have my hand back now?" he asks with a laugh and she looks down to see that she is holding onto his hand like a lifeline.

"Oh..yeah...completely forgot. Umm, I think our food should be ready. I really need a drink now." she jokes. _I didn't want to let go of his hand...Not good Veronica. Eli is a friend. A good friend..Try to forget how good it felt to have his arms around you...He doesn't see you like that.._


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Morning**

**Veronica**

She sits up in bed, her head pounding.

"Owe...Vodka bad..." she mumbles. She gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. She at the bedroom door when it clicks in that the only thing she is wearing is a shirt that is most diffidently not hers.

"Oh..." she turns around slowly.

Weevil was sleeping in her bed. _Weevil Navarro was sleeping naked in her bed._

* * *

**That Night**

_He's a friend a good friend stop think about what it would be like to kiss him._

She knows that she has a good buzz going on, if she didn't she wouldn't be about to suggest something very stupid.

She turns to Weevil, "Let's play a game."

"Seriously?" he says arching an eyebrow.

"It will be fun." she says lining up a few shot glasses and fills them with vodka.

He just laughs softly. "Okay what game?"

"Never have I ever."

"Fine, prepare to be stinking drunk." he says with a smirk.

_Let the games begin._

* * *

**Weevil**

_Where does it go?_ he thinks as he watches her throw back another shot.

"Okay, we need to make this a little more interesting." he says pulling off his shirt.

"Hey, _vato_. I don't remember asking for a strip show...besides shouldn't you be trying to get me out of my clothes." she asks tilting her head with smirk.

"Trust me baby if I wanted you out of your clothes you would be."

"Do you want me out of my clothes?" she asks softly. _Loaded question. Yes._

"Yes."

"Oh..." she breaths. She hesitatingly places her hand on his chest slowly tracing the ink with her finger nails.

"V...You have til the count of three to move your hand..If you don't I am going to kiss you." _Heading to hell, but what a way to go._

* * *

** Veronica **

"One..." he says softly.

She spreads her hand out on his chest.

"Two..."

She runs her hand up and slowly starts tracing the line of his jaw.

"Three..." he pulls her into his lap so that she is straddling his lap and pulls her head down. Cover her mouth with his in a demanding and desperate kiss. He places his hands on her hips and slides them up her shirt, all but ripping it off her. Only stopping the kiss to pull the shirt over her head. He buries his hands in her hair and stands, she wraps her legs around his waist only for him to lay them on the floor.

She blushed when she opens her eyes to him him watching her fondly. He brushes her hair out of her eyes and dropped another kiss on her mouth as he pressed himself deep into her.

She let a whimper escape and scratched her nails down his chest to his belt, desperate to remove the layers that kept them from being skin to skin.

He rolled so that she was once again straddling him. Each pulling at their clothes until they were naked on the floor.

Soon the only sounds in the room were that of them moaning and the whispers of Spanish that escaped him every so often.

* * *

**Weevil**

He felt her stir against him and when she shivered, he grabbed his shirt and sleepily helped her get it on.

She laughs softly when he starts kissing her neck, until her laughs turn to moans.

He picks her up and carries her into her bedroom, he lays her down and growls when she pulls him in with her.

"Oh, Eli," she breathed. He covered her body with his, nestling between her legs. She arched against him desperate for him.

With a groan, he sinks deep into her.

"Veronica," he croaks. He stills her hips with a groan when she starts to move, and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment before he opened them again.

He drives into her, thrusts so forceful that she needed to grip the sheets with both hands. _Mine, My V...my girl._

They were beyond teasing, beyond everything. The only thing he knew was that the woman of his dreams was clawing at his and moaning in his ear.

" _Te amo.. te amo... te amo._ " he whispered as he once again brought them to the brink and they passed out together.

* * *

** Veronica **

**The Next Morning**

She was curled in a ball on the couch, her head in her hands.

_Weevil Navarro was sleeping naked in her bed._

She looked around and saw that some of their clothes were thrown all over the room leading to her bedroom. The TV was still on but playing static. Some cartons of Chinese food were still on the table as was the bottle of vodka and shot glasses.

Backup was curled in the corner of the couch and she could see her bra peeking out underneath him. She suddenly realized that she had no clue where her underwear was and that she was wearing the shirt Weevil had come over to house in the other day.

"I had sex with Weevil." _Lilly would be so proud._

"Umm V..." she turned toward his voice to find him standing there with a sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Oh boy." she whispered. _Is it bad that I want to push him back into my room and have him again._

He looks around the room and seeing his boxers, he picks them up and sees a scrap of lace, her underwear, underneath them.

"Last night..." she starts. _Please don't regret it or have no clue what I'm talking about._

"We, umm, we got hammered, stripped cause we were too hot and passed out on your bed." he says. _He's nervous. At least I'm not the only one._

"You want to stick with that story." she says as he pulls his boxers on underneath the sheet.

"Give me a minute to think of another one." he jokes.

"We had sex." she says looking up at him.

"Yeah." he says coming to sit down next to her, the sheet still around his waist.

"Now what?" she says making sure the shirt covers her bare bottom half.

"No clue." he says looking at her legs.

"Weevil, did we use anything?" she asks finally thinking clearly.

"Fuck..."

* * *

** Weevil **

He stirs unsure where he is for a moment when the night comes back to him. _Sonofabitch_

He looks around to find that he is alone, buck naked in her bedroom. Grabbing her sheet he warps it around himself and heads out to the living room.

"Umm V..." he says noticing her on the couch, in his shirt.

"Oh boy." he hears her whisper. _Right back at you baby._

He looks around the room and seeing his boxers, he picks them up and sees a scrap of lace, her underwear, underneath them.

"Last night..." she starts. _Does she regret it...please do't regret it. I don't thing I could handle that_

"We, umm, we got hammered, stripped cause we were too hot and passed out on your bed." he says nervously.

"You want to stick with that story." she says as he pulls his boxers on underneath the sheet.

"Give me a minute to think of another one." he jokes. _need to joke need to keep my head_

"We had sex." she says looking up at him.

"Yeah." he says coming to sit down next to her, the sheet still around his waist.

"Now what?" she says moving so that the shirt covers her bottom half.

"No clue." he says looking at her legs. _Is she naked underneath..Stop think of something else._

"Weevil, did we use anything?" she asks.

"Fuck..." _Shit..._

She stands up and starts to walk back in forth in front of him and he is trying not to grab her and pull her into his lap.

_Waking up naked in her bed had been surreal._ _Finding her in only his shirt had been mouthwatering._ _He had to control himself from not grabbing her and taking her back into her room and having his way with her, sober._

"So last night, we hung out, got drunk and ended up having sex." she mumbles to herself.

"I can hear you."

"What? Shit." she said sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Is what we did really that bad, V."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship over what...I don't even know what last night was."

"Come on, mama. You and I both know what last night was. The two of us have been circling each other for years.."

"I don't do one night stands." she says turning toward him.

"Good." he says, _To hell with it_ , "You are more than a one night stand to me." he pulls her to him so that she is straddling him and pulls her face to his and kisses her like he is drowning.

"Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?" she whispers against his mouth smiling.

"Only if I can call you my girlfriend." he smiles as they start kissing again. He stands up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her to her room and shuts the door behind them.

He lays her on the bed, placing himself between her legs. Never breaking their kiss. He unwraps the sheet from around his waist and pulls off his boxers. Her nails dig into his back as he enters her. The only sounds that can be heard are her moans and him muttering words in Spanish.

"Close..." she whimpers.

"Together.." he mumbles.

And they do.

They lay there with him still on top and inside her as they touch each other and kiss softly.

"Why did we wait so long?"

"Asking myself the same thing, V."

He kisses her again before rolling them on to their sides.

They entwine their fingers as they hold hands and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Few Hours Later**

"Yo, V! Are you still asleep?" Wallace yelled as he used his key to get into the apartment.

He felt bad about ditching her last night to go to a club with Piz. The guy was cool but going out every weekend was getting boring.

"Damn supafly, you had a party and didn't invite me." he said looking around the living room. Grabbing on of the food carton off the table he started walking towards her bedroom. He was about to open it when there was a knock at the door.

Tripping over a pair of jeans, he went back and opened the door to let Mac in.

"Hey Mac, what's going on?"

"I kinda ditched her last night for a date, so I was going to see if she wanted to do something. I figured she would want some company." Mac said looking around. Her eyes got wide she realized that there was more than one person's clothes thrown around.

"Is that what I think it is?" she said bending down to pick up a pair of panties.

"Oh, I did not need to see that." Wallace say covering his eyes.

Weevil stumbled as he came out of Veronica's room in only his boxers. He grabbed his jeans and put them on.

"Hey, Weevil. Didn't know that you were here." Mac said trying to look anywhere but at him. _So getting details later. No jumping up and down. No happy dance. remain calm and no one will know you so called it._

"So you and V, huh?" Wallace said.

" _Que_?"

"I think my best friend is trying to ask if we are together." Veronica said as she came into the living room, she had on, what all of them were guessing was Weevil's shirt and a pair of sleep shorts.

"Oh, yeah that's what I'm asking." and how long have you been keeping this from me.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend and before you even ask, it it just happened last night so she hasn't had a chance to tell you yet."

"YES! I knew it! I knew it! it was only a matter of time.' Mac yelled as she danced around.

"So supafly, want to tell us how this came about?" Wallace said as he and Mac started helping her pick up the food while Weevil grabbed their clothes.

"Seems both of us were bored last night and he showed up wanting to hang out..."

* * *

She is just about to sit down when there is a knock at the door.

"Well all the important people are here, who could that be?" Wallace jokes as she opens the door.

"Ronnie, I...I need your help." Dick says standing there looking like he has gone through the ringer.

"Dick."

"Could I come in?" he asks looking inside reluctantly.

She opens the door wider and he comes in.

"Sorry to interrupt." he says looking at Wallace, Mac and Weevil.

"What's going on?"

"I know that I can be an asshole. I admit that but I know that..." he stops swallowing.

"Hey supafly, Mac and I are going to jet." Wallace says as the two of them get up.

"Talk to you later." Mac says as she and Wallace leave.

"What's going on?" she asks sitting down next to Weevil.

"A few of my brothers are claiming...god this is unreal. My so-called brothers are saying that I have been blackmailing them. That I have been sending them messages, threats. In exchange for keeping quiet, I want cash, things and sexual acts done to me but I need to be drunk during the sexual acts. I nearly punched out one of my brothers last night because he tried to give me a blowjob that I apparently asked for."

" _Que_?" Weevil says staring at him in shock.

"What kind of proof do they have that you were the one that sent the messages?" she asks. Even he could hear how pissed off she was.

"They are from my email...I swear Ronnie..."

"Dick. Even I know that you wouldn't stop that low." Weevil say.

"It's funny that actually makes me feel better." he says sitting down.

"Do you have your laptop? Who are the guys that are claiming this?" she asks grabbing a pad of paper.

Dick lists the guys. "Campus security is holding onto my laptop."

"Please don't tell me that your password is extremely hard that no one but you could get into." she says looking at him.

He looks down guilty. "I keep forgetting my password so I wrote it down. A lot."

"Could anyone get a hold of it?"

"Its common knowledge that I'm an idiot, Ronnie." he scoffs.

"Don't worry, Dick. I'll save your ass. I'm the only one allowed to mess you up."

He scoffs and smiles, thankful.


End file.
